


Just the same time of year

by estranged_and_wayward



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, now and always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estranged_and_wayward/pseuds/estranged_and_wayward
Summary: The night is long and quiet, but Robb has Theon to help him get through it.





	Just the same time of year

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this is pretty much just venting about grief because it's sad boi hours. It seems kinda melodramatic but if you've lost a parent I think you'll kinda get it. So warning about that. Also this isnt really well written and I haven't looked over it in depth but its 5 am and I figured I'd just post it. I'll get back to silly smut and fluff tomorrow.   
Also, because there's not enough fics where the boys are married, they are husbands because why not?   
Title taken from 'autumnsong' by the manic street preachers. Don't actually really like that song but the title fits. Just that time of year, ya know?

The house is quiet, just as it never was years ago. Silence, once a rare occurrence at the Stark residence appears to have taken over in the recent months. Now whenever Robb looked upon the walls, crowded with photographs and other family displays, all he felt was that sinking in his chest. All he could think of was his mother, taking the photos of him and his siblings, now off to join his father in the great perhaps. 

In nearly two years, and despite Robb having moved in with Theon three months prior, the decor of the house hadn't changed in the slightest. Just as Catelyn hadn't thrown away a single one of her husband's things after he passed, Robb hadn't gotten rid of anything. He still slept in his old room even though he could have moved to the master bedroom. It felt wrong to occupy his parent's bed. He hadn't been in there for years now. Only once, to get clothes for the funeral, had he gone into his parents old room. It had left him in tears, sitting on the floor in front of the closet as he tried to choose the outfit that his mother was to be displayed in. It had been too much for him. It was still too much for him.

This time of year reminded him of that day, sitting on the floor and digging through boxes looking for ... something. He still wasn't quite sure what he had been looking for that day. He just knew that he hadn't found it. It reminded him of that same month six years ago when he heard his mother screaming in the night. How he'd gone down the hall only to see something he could never erase. How he could never forgive himself for the loud scream that had alerted Arya, who came running from her room only to be met with the same grisly slight. She shouldn't have seen that, none of them should have seen that. 

He remembered the bone chilling cold that sank down the back of his neck that day. That cold that always crept back in this time of year, turning his spine to ice and making his blood run cold. It was colder than any winter's night, that feeling that sank down over him and brought his heart to a momentary stop. The pain wasn't metaphorical either, he could feel pain in his chest. It was like he was being pulled down into the dirt to join them. 

He now knew that one could in fact die from a broken heart. 

Walking around this house made him ache sometimes. When Theon was gone, and he had the place to himself. Greywind wouldn't make a noise, seeming to echo how he felt, and the house would be left silence. It left Robb alone to chase ghosts. 

But now, even with his love beside him and Greywind at the foot of the bed the house fell silent. He felt empty and just, ever so alone. 

Robb pulled himself against Theon's back, feeling a sigh of relief at the slow, rhythmic sound of his heartbeat. He would sometimes fall asleep on his chest, just to know that he was still there. Theon was warm as always and the pulsing of his chest quickened ever so slightly when Robb's arms wrapped around him. 

Theon placed his hands over Robb's, gripping them tightly over his heart and turning his head slightly. This tiny gesture just about broke Robb, his breathing becoming rough and stuttered as he tried desperately to hold himself together. This only made his sobs louder as he held onto Theon, soaking the fabric of his shirt and gritting his teeth. He could feel that pain in his heart again, pounding asif caressed by death himself. 

Theon squeezed his hands tighter. He allowed himself to fall back into Robb and giving a light "Shh" followed by the softest "I'm here." Theon knew that was all he really needed to hear. 

Robb let out a gasped cry of pain, gripping hard at his husband's shirt. "I'm sorry" he said. Theon turned in his arms to face him. He hated seeing the suffering in Robb's eyes, his face red and streaked with tears but he knew that it helped if Robb could see him. He placed a gingerly hand under Robb's chin, caressing the side of his cheek with the pad of his thumb and wiping away a few stray tears. 

"Don't be" he assured him. He pulled Robb's face a little closer to his and kissed his forehead. He looked down at Robb, sobbing into him like the little boy he once was. Robb could only meet his eyes for a moment before breaking again, eyes falling shut from all the pain inside of him. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm here. With you, now and always." He could have died on those words he was so sure of them. 

Robb sniffled but spoke, looking up at Theon with eyes like broken glass floating on the ocean "Now and always" He pulled himself back into Theon's chest. He almost wanted to protest, say that Theon didn't know if he would be taken up the next day, but didn't. However long 'always' was, that was how long he would be with him. If always was till the end of time, then they would enjoy eternity together. And if always was until tomorrow, they would hold each other tonight. 

Theon brought their tightly clasped hands forward, kissing the conjoining knuckles over the matching white gold bands they both wore  and allowing his eyes to fall shut. Robb watched him, his tears falling down into the pillow. When Theon pulled away he did the same, his lips slowly moving to dance across the skin before weakly looking up at him. 

Theon gave him the tiniest of smiles and Robb collapsed into his arms again, loud sobs and stuttered breaths filling the room. He could nearly hear his mother's spirit crying over the pain that her baby boy was in, but he knew it was just the rain. 

Theon ran his hands through Robb's hair and laid with him on his chest, not speaking except to offer a light hush. He rubbed gentle circles into his back as Robb began to calm down, laying his ear against Theon's heart to listen. There was no use trying to stop this, for Theon knew he just had to get it out. Tomorrow, Theon knew, Robb would smile, he would laugh and pretend to be okay, he would hold it together like the strong man he was. He would put on his war face. He would go out and face the cruel world that had ripped his parents from his grasp and taken them far, far away. He would face this time of year, look it in the face and yell "You can't hurt me!". 

But for tonight, he was helpless, a little boy again. 


End file.
